A watershed is the land area from which water drains to a particular body of water. Watershed planning and management is increasingly important around the world as a way to protect water sources from contaminants. Turfgrass management is related to watershed management as turfgrass surfaces drain naturally or by man-made systems into watersheds. Turfgrass management systems typically comprise drains or drainage systems into which water, including excess water, drains. The drains or drainage systems often empty into the surrounding watershed and/or aquifers. As such, turfgrass management is connected with watershed management.
The principles and uses of the device and system taught and claimed herein may be equally applied to a variety of turf surfaces which comprise drains or drainage systems. Golf courses comprise large areas of turf which are drained and maintained. Golf courses and turf managers are continually seeking to improve the ecological footprint of the course by reducing contamination of the watershed where the golf course is situated and reducing the amount of water used to maintain the course.
As part of turf management for a golf course, treatments comprising inputs, including synthetic inputs both fluids and particulates, are applied to the turf for management of the health, durability and growth of the turf. The application of such inputs, including pesticides, herbicides and fertilizers, to the turf is an integral part of the turf management of the course yet these same inputs, while beneficial to the turf, could be harmful if accumulating in the watershed. A goal in golf course and turf management is to keep more of the inputs (which are typically but not only synthetic inputs) on the turf and reduce the amount of the inputs entering nearby drains and water systems. Management of water is also an integral part of golf course management and management of the turfgrasses.
Turfgrass management is a field unto itself. Turfgrasses are used for a variety of public and private spaces and activities and are commonly used on golf courses and sports playing fields. Turfgrass institutes and research facilities have been established to study turfgrass science including a focus in areas such as the environmental aspects of fertilizer, pesticide and herbicide use (both fate and persistence) in both established sports fields and turf surfaces, such as golf courses, and in the new construction of new sports fields, turf surfaces and golf courses. New technologies such as the instant technology taught and claimed herein may be used on currently established fields, surfaces and courses and can be planned into the new constructions of these in the future taking into consideration the techniques, systems and use of devices as described and claimed herein.
There is an increasing need to operate and maintain turf courses and surfaces in an ecologically friendly and environmentally sustainable manner. Water is an increasingly valued resource and golf courses continue to search for viable ways to reduce water usage on golf courses and provide good stewardship in reducing contaminants in the watershed. Good course stewardship requires continuing efforts towards ensuring synthetic contaminants/inputs are reduced or minimized in the water systems (drainage infrastructure of the course) and thereby minimized or reduced in an associated watershed.
A lack of water continues to be a serious concern for all countries and this is also true for golf courses and other turf playing surfaces particularly in regions which can experience drought. Accordingly it is even more essential in these regions that the water which is available is kept as clean as possible.
In addition, climate change is affecting weather patterns worldwide and even areas which may not have regularly experienced drought may at times be faced suddenly with rainfall shortages. Restrictions on water use, by local and regional governments, are typically put in force during times of drought and rainfall shortages. In turn, water usage restrictions, directly impact on golf course water management is a continually advancing concern. Controlling the movement of the inputs inherent in turf treatments into water systems is an important aspect of maintaining both the activity such as the golf course or sports field in top form while at the same time maintaining cleaner water in the surrounds thereby improving the ecological footprint of the course.
Reduction of synthetic residues caused by the inputs used in turf treatments then entering turf drainage systems is an important ongoing issue for golf courses and other similar high maintenance playing turf surfaces. Golf courses and other turf playing surfaces collect surface water which must be drained and drainage systems on the course or surface must be present on the course or surface for optimal maintenance. Controlling access of inputs used in the turf treatments, into the draining systems, must be considered as the water present in course drainage systems eventually will, if not contained, move into the surrounding watershed including aquifers. Fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides are examples of inputs required for the maintenance of the golf course and/or turf surface; however, these synthetic inputs are not all absorbed by the turf itself and excess amounts will eventually enter the water of the extant drainage systems on the golf course or turf surface. Reductions in contamination of water systems by these synthetic inputs may even be required by legislation and therefore there is an ongoing need to consider means for reducing access of inputs into the water systems, drainage systems, and eventually the watersheds, as increasingly important and an integral part of turf management and turf stewardship.
As part of the stewardship of the golf course the maintenance and care of the turf should also include the water systems associated with turf maintenance. The use of recycled water on golf courses is becoming more prevalent in response to water usage restrictions. Irrigation is considered one of the best uses for recycled water because turfgrasses naturally filter the water before it returns to the drainage system and/or surrounding aquifer (Carson, T. “Recycled and, Possibly, Required” Golf Course Management, “GCM”, June 2013, at page 38). Accordingly reductions in access of treatment inputs into water which will be recycled is also important to reduce the accumulation of synthetic residues in the water.
In order to play golf or another sport which uses turfgrass as its playing surface, it is necessary to remove water from the course or surface before play on the surface commences. The use of “on-course” drainage systems and ponds to collect run-off water from turfgrass watering and rain continues to develop in the golf course industry. In particular the run-off is collected and stored for later irrigation of the turf where possible; however, few systems are entirely self contained and most eventually lead to the surrounding watershed and/or aquifers off site.
As described by Steve Trusty in the June 2013 issue of GCM, at page 36, water may be diverted into the watershed off the golf course or turf playing surface. Additional water drainage creeks, ponds, wet meadows and the like may be used to interconnect with existing ponds although a closed loop system is a luxury. As water moves through the course watershed, additional filtering can be managed. In this context the present device and system is advantageous in impeding, reducing and controlling access of inputs at the time the inputs are applied to the golf course or turf surface.
Attention must be paid to managing what chemicals are placed on the turf and impeding transfer of these chemicals to the watershed, aquifers, and water systems present on golf courses. The devices and systems described herein reduce contamination of local water systems and aquifers and surrounding bodies of water cause by exposure of the turf to inputs such as fertilizers, herbicides and pesticides.
To maintain healthy turfgrasses applications of chemical and other treatments are required. At the same time the management of water on and around turf courses and playing surfaces is essential for the proper use of the facility. Accordingly drainage systems are used to collect water and to move water off the playing surface. The majority of turf courses worldwide have catch basins, of various kinds, to collect surface water that runs off. The drained surface water is collected and diverted. Excess water cannot stay on the turf playing surface and accordingly water maintenance is fundamental to turfgrass management and as a result the maintaining of the water quality is also required.
Turf drainage systems for golf courses and other turf playing surfaces are comprised of a plurality of catch basins which present directly to the water systems on and off the course or playing surface. Turf drainage openings are present on the course which, at best may be covered by a grate over the opening or the opening is uncovered. In order to ensure the flow of water the drainage openings allow free and unimpeded flow of water off the course into the drains and drainage system.
A grate has openings to allow free flow of water yet it also prevents large items from falling into the drainage system; however, particulates or liquids applied to the turf, over the drainage openings, will still drop into the drainage and water systems thereby contaminating the water systems of the course and possibly the aquifer and surrounding watershed and even other nearby bodies of water. These contaminants greatly contribute to environmental risk and liability.
Accordingly, there remains a need to further protect the water systems and surrounds from synthetic chemical inputs on a turfgrass or a turf playing surface. There remains a need to address the increased risk of contamination of water systems as drainage increases on turf courses and surfaces.
Reducing impacts of golf courses and turf playing surfaces on the surrounding environs is an ongoing goal for golf course superintendents and forms part of overall stewardship of the courses. The Environmental Institute for Golf (EIFG) is a philanthropic organization of the Golf Course Superintendents Association of America (GCSAA) which is dedicated to strengthening the compatibility of the sport of golf with the natural environment. The golf course industry continues to advance towards greater sustainability and a commitment to continual improvement. The Best Management Practices (BMP) include water quality protection in which fertilizers and pest control products must be applied in ways required to achieve water-quality protection goals.